With You
by MJLS
Summary: A different version of the food court scene from XMen II, ending with a sweet moment...RYRO ! R&R please[Oneshot] [Part II]


**Disclaimer : I don't own X-Men**

**With You**

* * *

They sat in the food court, Rogue looked at her plate, playing a little with her fork. John was constantly clicking his lighter on and off, trying to get a reaction out of her or Bobby. She rolled her eyes at the young pyromaniac, restraining herself not to take the lighter out of his hands.

She looked at him, his brown hair was held back by a certain amount of gel and his brown leather jacket hung loosely around his thin body. His chocolate brown eyes looked at the fire with a longing that Rogue had seen many times before but it was the first time that it really fascinated her.

She heard some footsteps coming closer to their table as Logan's senses picked up the sent of two boys. The smell of cigarettes was in their clothes as they stopped right in front of their table with a smirk on their faces.

Their eyes were fixated on John's precious lighter, he had it with him everywhere. Their eyes locked in the fire as John reopened the cap and closed it again after a few seconds of staring at the fire.

One of the teenagers had an unlit cigarette between his long fingers, showing Rogue the reason why they were here. The youngest looked around, but his eyes fell on Rogue from the moment he saw her.

Rogue knew she was wearing a deep cut t-shirt and the boys eyes clearly knew that but he was smart enough to keep his brown eyes on her face instead. Marie scowled, looking away from him and turning her attention to Pyro.

" I'll ask one more time. " One of the teenagers asks angry. John smirked cocky and leaned back in his chair as he held his lighter clammed in his hand.

"It's a simple question. " The second teen ripped his eyes away from Rogue and turned to face John who looked at them with his eyebrows raised.

"And I'll give you a simple answer." John answers simply.

"Do...you...have...a...light? " The first one asks slowly and angry, walking a little closer towards John.

Johns eyes flickered a little, and Rogue noticed the little glint of cockiness paired with danger as he looked straight in her eyes. She found herself looking away from his gaze as the other teenager clearly followed his gaze.

His brown eyes darted down to her chest as Rogue rolled her eyes and tried to turn away from the boy.

"Sorry pal, can't help you out." John closed his lighter again, making another click sound as he moved to pocket his lighter. The eldest teenager saw the movement and grabbed Pyro's wrist, taking the lighter out of his hand.

John looked pissed at the teenagers as he shoved his seat back and stood up, facing him. He was smaller than his opponent but clearly the teenager didn't know who he was up against as he tauntingly lighted his cigarette with John's lighter in front of his face.

John looked at the teenagers with fire in his eyes as the elder boy closed the lighter in front of Pyro's nose and moved to walk away. Rogue frowned and stood up, shocking the three boys. John looked at her as she glared at the younger teenager before she walked in front of his friend, stopping him from walking away.

"Rogue, don't." Bobby wanted to stand up but Pyro signalized him to stay down as the young pyromaniac looked at Rogue with interest.

"What is a pretty girl like you doing with these losers anyway?" The youngest teen finally opened his mouth

Rogue glared at the young teenager before turning her attention back to his older friend. The younger one laughed a little and tried to come closer to Rogue.

"What are you going to do huh?" The eldest smirked at her, reaching out to touch her. John didn't move but Rogue saw his eyes flicker with anger as the elder boy came closer to Rogue. Suddenly, he was pulled away by his shoulder and pushed into the chair by John.

The pyromaniac took his lighter back and opened it in front of the teenagers face, glaring at him through the fire. Rogue looked in awe at Johns movement and never expected him to do that as the younger teenager came closer to her.

"You better stay away from my girl or you'll be hell to pay." John said to the youngest boy, not taking his eyes away from the other one. Rogue hid her shock well, John had to admit that.

Releasing the grip he had on the jacket of the teenager, the boy quickly ran away, pushing Pyro out of the way in progress. John glared at the running teenager and his gaze fell on the youngest who had managed to trap Rogue between him and a wall.

Rogue scowled away from his face as he leaned in, Pyro felt the anger rise in his chest as he saw the teenager interact with Rogue. Against the constant protests of Bobby, who clearly wanted to go back to the group, John walked over to the boy and ticked him on the shoulder.

The next thing Rogue saw was John hitting the boy in the face, causing him to fall on the ground. Rogue opened her mouth slightly in surprise of Johns action but as soon as the teenager realized who he was up against, he crawled up and ran behind his friend.

Pyro glared at the retreating form of the teenagers and sighed deeply, walking back to his chair. Rogue leaned against the wall, her mind was racing and she didn't exactly know how to react on Johns action.

Her eyes connected with Bobby before they followed Pyro back to the group.

**X**

"John?" Rogue entered the gaming room, seeing John sitting in the corner of the room with his knees pulled up to his chest. In his hand was his lighter, the flame dancing on a small breeze that entered the room through the open window.

He didn't look up when Rogue called out his name again. His eyes kept staring at the small fire before he let it die by closing the lid of his lighter. Rogues footsteps were heard in the room and it was probably the only sound heard in the room.

She sat down in front of John, his eyes looked sadder than normal as he opened the lid of his lighter again and gazed at the little flame. Rogue reached out to touch his hand, causing him to finally look up and look her in the eye.

His chocolate brown eyes didn't move away from her face as she managed to give him a small smile. John didn't smile back, he never smiled back, Rogue was used to it. Instead, he turned his attention back to the flame.

The moon outside was high out, shining white light in the abandoned game room of the mansion. It was after curfew but Rogue didn't really care, she felt good, just sitting with John without saying a word.

"I meant what I said at the food court, if that is what you were going to ask."

Rogue opened her mouth but closed it again and frowned at him. It was like he had read her mind. That was one thing she really liked about John. He could always tell what you were going to say and answer on questions before you even asked them.

"Thanks John." Rogue whispered while she moved to sit next to him. Placing her head on his shoulder, she wrapped both of her arms around his arm. John smiled a little and closed his lighter before he freed his arm from her grip and wrapped his both arms around her tiny waist.

Rogue placed her head on his chest, liking the feeling of warmth he had and gave her. John smiled a little to himself, knowing that she wouldn't see it anyway. Rogue closed her eyes, enjoying the silent moment between her and John.

Pyro softly pressed his lips against the crown of her hair. Rogue looked up from his chest and her eyes widened slightly when he just pressed his lips against hers, kissing her passionately. Rogue closed her eyes for a moment, forgetting about her power.

Just before he was in danger of fainting, John pulled back from the kiss and smiled at Rogue. The girl looked at him like he was crazy for a moment, letting him re-catch his breath before she pushed him down on the couch and returned the kiss.

John circled his arms around her waist and pulled her even closer to his body, refusing to let go when she tried to pull back. Rogue stopped struggling to break free and grabbed his head to pull him in a even deeper kiss than before.

His hands caressed her back and her fingers trailed through his brown hair that was slowly falling in front of his eyes. Rogue finally managed to pull back, gasping for air a little as she looked at Johns face in front of hers.

Pyro's brown eyes showed, for the first time Rogue knew, love and caring as he trailed across her cheek with his fingers. Rogue closed her eyes, enjoying the simple touch on her skin.

"John?"

"Yeah?" John gazed into Rogue's eyes as she laid down and placed her head on his chest.

"Did you told them I was your girl just so they would leave me alone or –"

Rogue's question was cut off by John who lifted her chin up and pressed his lips against hers again.

"I told you before, I meant what I said at the food court. Leave it by that." He softly whispered.

Rogue yawned a little. The old grandfather clock at the other side of the room suddenly rang, telling the two teenagers the time. John looked at the clock and yawned a little himself.

"I love you John." Rogue whispered before she slowly fell asleep on his chest, listening to his heart beating and quiet breathing. She could've sworn his heart skipped a beat as he remained silent.

"I love you too, Marie." John softly whispered to her as she was already drifting to sleep. John smiled to himself as he pulled her tiny frame even closer to his chest before he turned his head and closed his eyes, slowly drifting to sleep with his girl in his arms.

* * *

**R&R****Reviews make me smile and I cannot lie**


End file.
